¿Qué nos pasó?
by hitsuyackie
Summary: dime ¿que nos paso? ¿que nos separo? tanto que ella es la que estará a tu lado y no yo ¿dime que nos separo?


**iCarly no es mío, y bla bla bla y ps este está basado en la canción ¿Qué nos pasó? De Yuridia y Reyli. **

¿Qué nos pasó?

La vida pasa el tiempo vuela

la distancia no se acorta al contrario me envenena

y me parte el corazón (me parte el corazón)

las madrugadas son refugio de mi locura

y los recuerdos me amenazan y me clavan por la espalda

tantas dudas (tantas dudas)

_Querido Freddie_

_Hoy sé que en medio de nuestro amor ahí alguien mas no lo quise aceptar pero no queda más que aceptarlo no me di cuenta cuando te perdí, solo se q hoy caminas con una mujer al altar y no soy yo, es ella, quisiera gritar no te cases pero no puedo no tengo el valor te decírtelo, te amo, pero dicen q si amas algo déjalo ir, y si vuelve es tuyo, al parecer nunca fuiste mío, porque en este momento no te estarías casando con alguien que no fuera yo, pero no solo es eso son las circunstancias, ella es mi amiga por no decir que mi mejor amiga, ella no hizo nada, fui yo, yo te aleje, aun no entiendo como pude hacerlo simplemente lo hice y te me escapaste entre las manos. Te amo y te dejare ser feliz al lado de ella aun que me cueste mi felicidad. Gracias por la felicidad que me brindaste cuando te necesite, gracias Freddie, hoy te casas con la mujer que más amas Carly. _

_Siento no poder compartir tu felicidad, pero sabes que estaré en tu vida como tu amiga. _

_Siempre seré tuya, Sam._

¿Que nos pasó? ¿Porque nos perdimos?

¿Dónde quedo aquello que nos prometimos?

¿Quién se metió entre nosotros?

¿quién te lleno de primaveras esos ojos?

que no me saben mentir que no me pueden mentir

dime quien después me quedare callado

seré parte de tu pasado tan solo eso sereeeee!

dime quien arranca esta maldita luna

y sálvame de la locura después me alejaré ooooh me alejare.

¿Que nos pasó? ¿Porque nos perdimos?

¿Dónde quedo aquello que nos prometimos?

¿Quién se metió entre nosotros?

¿quién te lleno de primaveras esos ojos?

que no me saben mentir que no me pueden mentir

dime quien después me quedare callado

seré parte de tu pasado tan solo eso sereeeee!

dime quien arranca esta maldita luna

y sálvame de la locura después me alejaré ooooh me alejare.

Tome esta carta entre las manos, y corrí a buscar a Sam, yo siempre la ame, pero la deje que ella tomara sus decisiones, quería que fuera feliz y por ese motivo acepte casarme con Carly, ella me quería aunque sabía que no la lograría amar como a Sam, a Sam la amo, la adoro, simplemente es alguien real, yo no busque nunca la perfección por eso es mi corazón sin mas decidió amar a Sam, la quise y la quiero aun.

Tome mi chamarra y corrí a buscarla, recorrí todos los lugares donde podría estar, y la encontré, en aquella salida de emergencia, habían pasado ya hace algunos años de todo, mi primer beso con Sam, el final de iCarly, la propuesta de matrimonio a Carly, simplemente fui orillado a eso, fue una estupidez que intente sacar de mi corazón a Sam casándome con Carly, mañana era esa ceremonia pero ante esa carta no puedo casarme si no fuera con Sam.

La contemple desde la ventana, pude observar un poco su rostro, una lagrima caía ligeramente por ella.

-Sam-

Vi cómo se sobre salto por mi voz, no pensó que la fuera a buscar al parecer, ella creyó que ya todo estaba dicho pero aun tenia cosas que escuchar de mi parte, volteo ligeramente a verme.

-A eres tú, ¿Qué quieres?-

-¿es verdad lo que dice tu carta?-

-Ammm..- Al parecer estaba intentando inventar una buena excusa.

-Dime si es verdad, quiero escucharlo de ti, por favor-

En ese momento me volteo a ver a los ojos y vi como caía ligeramente otra lagrima, odiaba verla llorar, me dolía pero tenía que encararla y tomar la mejor decisión, para ambos.

-Si Freddie todo lo que dice la carta es real-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-No tenía el valor, porque me duele hacerle esto a mi mejor amiga, ella te ama y tu le correspondes-

-Porque tienes esa idea-

-Es lo que demuestras-

-Yo quiero a Carly- Vi como tembló ella-Pero yo te amo a ti- Note como su rostro cambiaba. Me acerque y la bese, extrañaba besarla como antes lo hacía, el destino tal vez era estar juntos, porque sin aquella carta me hubiera casado con alguien que jamás hubiese podido amar. Por qué yo amaba desde siempre a Sam.

-Te amo-

-Yo también, te amo, jamás hubiese querido separarme de tu lado, si no hubiese sido tan tonta como lo fui con esa pelea-

-Ya paso, mi princesa, estamos ahora juntos-

Ya mañana pensaríamos que hacer con la boda, hoy la amaría sin pensar en nada más que en nosotros.

**Y está el un pequeño one-shot de esa canción que amo, iba a ser diferente la historia, pero la cambie y creo que se tornó mejor que lo planeaba ser, me dejan un review no le pasare nada malo en verdad :3 gracias**.


End file.
